Northwestern University Multipurpose Research and Training Center for Sensory and Communication Disorders: (Control Mechanisms in Sensory and Communication Disorders). This proposed Multipurpose Research and Training Center for Sensory and Communication Disorders has grown out of a multi-disciplinary collaboration of investigators in a succesful NIRSA training program at Northwestern University. The RTC will include six research projects representing both basic and clinical research, a training program, a continuing education program, and a public information program. The common theme of the RTC laboratories is that they are all focused on sensory and communication disorders and a significant portion of their research is focused on study of feedback and control mechanisms that are important to these disorders. The purpose of the proposed Research Training Center will be: 1) to encourage innovative and multi-disciplinary and cross disciplinary approaches to basic and clinical research that relates to the mission of the National Institute on Deafness and Other Communicative Disorders; 2) to train physicians, scientists, and other allied health professionals in research methodologies that may be important to new methods of early detection, prevention, control and treatment of disorders of hearing, balance, olfaction, and vocal communication, and to expose such trainees to a wide variety of methodologies beyond those of their particular laboratory; 3) to produce original continuing education programs for physicians and other professionals who care for patients with communication disorder; and 4) to produce effective and innovative means of educating the public about prevention, early detection, and care of disorders of hearing, balance olfaction, and vocal communication.